The objectives of this study are to (1) determine the effect of the infusion of two different levels of amino acids (0.5 gms/kg/day vs 1.5 gms/kg/day) on the rate of recovery of renal function in patients with non-oliguric acute renal failure and (2) to determine is 0.5 gms/kg/day of amino acid is sufficient to maintain appropriate nutritional status in these patients.